Murder Mt
by XSatomeX
Summary: Murder? there been an unexpected murder case at torchwood. who died, who killed this person? read and find out. Rated M for Language, Violence and Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any torch wood characters, but there are my own made up characters that I used for the CSI members.

Author note: This is rated M for Violence, Language, and Male x Male content.

John= John Doe, No name at the moment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the middle of nowhere, far up in the Mt. a group of specialist with the bran of CSI label on their arms and alongside their trucks and vans. Huddle around this lifeless body half buried in the ground and a decapitated head laying next to him, the flesh was freshly chewed from wild animals.

A female CSI member, Sam, speak to her team "Alright let's get John here back to the lab" the team screwed to get the body out of the ground and loaded into the truck. Back at the CSI head quarters in the Med lab, the team ran some test and found that the man was Jack Harkness. Sam asks her MD "Dr. Frog what the status of this guy?" Frog looked over to Sam and handed her some papers "His name is Jack Harkness, his bone structure is of a grown man in his 30's, no bruising, puncture wounds, and no defense marks from his attacker" he also handed her a little baggy "And I found this, it seems to be carpet fiber"

Sam looks over the item "Car? When the killer moved the body… thanks Frog", Frog continued "Oh I almost forgotten, he's been dead for 8 Hr. making the time of death to be about 12:00am as she turn to leave Dr. Frog agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the investigation room CSI member Sam and Tyler investigate Jack's coworkers, and Jack's friends, first up was Gwen.

Tyler stared down over Gwen "Where were you at midnight last night?" Gwen looked nervous "Um…I was at home" paused for a moment "With Rhys…My Boyfriend!" Gwen started to fidget with her fingers.

Then it was Owen's turn to be investigated. Sam leaning up against the wall as Tyler asks Owen the same question. Owen looked at Tyler with a smirk "I was with Gwen, she and I accompany each other till 6 the next morn" Tyler eye brow raised "Really, and what exactly did you do till 6 the next day?" Owen lean back in his chair with that same goofy grin "We had sex mate"

Sam and Tyler both now understood why Gwen was so nervous. She was having an affair. Well moving on they went to Tosh. It was Sam's turn to ask the questions now. "Toshiko, where were you around the time of death of Jack Harkness?" Tosh straighten out the best she could "I was out shopping" Sam stared at her "Don't you think 12:00 am is a little late to go shopping?" Tosh stared at her too "No I do not, see, jack left torchwood early leaving us to do his share of the paper work, I stayed late to catch up and then went to the store to get that nights meal" Tosh did have a point, but Sam wasn't convince, Moving on to Ianto.

Sam looked over Ianto; he was well dress and very handsome. "Ianto Jones what where you doing the night that Jack was murder?" Ianto glance up at her with confedence in his eyes "I was at Torchwood, finishing up the archives and preparing the hub for the next day uses."

Sam was starting to think that this Torchwood Co. was workaholic dreams come true. "Have you seen Jack at all the day before?" Ianto looked at her curious "Of course, he was at work when I arrived that morning, the day went as usual, then about 6 or 7 he left and I haven't seen him since them" that's interesting their alibis seem legit, but there was still someone who had murder him. After releasing the 4 Torchwood members Sam's pager went off it was Frog, he found something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the MD's lab hovering next to Jack's naked form Sam strolled over to them "Dr. you found something?" Dr. Frog smiled "Yes my dear" he hand her a paper "I found DNA around the Penis and Pubic hair" Sam scanned the chart "Female… Martha Jones" Frog raised his hand "that's not all we also found that Jack's head was severed by no armed weapons" Sam looked back at the Dr. confused. The Dr. decided to shine some light on it for her "Come over here" when they got to Jacks upper body Dr. Frog pointed at his neck "You see here, his neck is slice at a slight V angle not straight like most weapons" Sam concentrated hard "like a gardening tool?" the Dr. nodded. Looking back at Dr. Frog "This keeps getting interesting"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any torch wood characters, but there are my own made up characters that I used for the CSI members.

Author note: This is rated M for Violence, Language, and Male x Male content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the investigation room Martha Jones hands where cuff and layed across the table, Sam was the one to step forwards while Tyler was with Dr. Frog getting a mold of the open wound.

"Martha Jones, We found your DNA on Jack Harkness penis, you mind telling me how it got there?" Martha looked shock she didn't know she had sex with a dead man walking. Martha straighten up and firmly spoke "We met at a bar, we then went to my place, there we had sex, I wanted him to stay and cuddle the rest of the night but he denied and left around 10:30"

Sam as thinking to herself looking back at Owens statement before, people at torchwood are workaholic horny bastards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the weapon department Sam and Tyler checked over the mold of Jacks neck. Tyler brought over some gardening tools "I think the weapon is one use for digging and have sharp blades" he handed Sam a garden hose and a shovel that he narrowed down to, Sam scanned the head of the two items dropping the hose she place the shovel to the mold. It was a match "We now know what the weapon is, now we need to find it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CSI van pulled into the Torchwood parking lot. Entering the building the CSI team search for the item of desire, they found it in the brake room where the coffee is made and the members go to relax on the couch. Spraying the shovel with a chemical the blade of the shovel turn bluish purple, positive for blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTaking the shovel back to the CSI the team ran test on the dirt, the blood, and had taken finger prints on the handle. The dirt was the same at the site where Jack was found, the blood was indeed Jacks, but the finger prints puzzle the crew. Who had killed Jack? There are 2 different set, one being Ianto's and the other being Toshiko's.

Sam's pager once more went off, it was Dr. Frog.

"Ah Sam, there seem to be more to Jacks death, I ran some blood and stomach fluid test, and just got the results in" Sam sat down on a stool by Dr. Frogs desk where he handed he a whole new chart, she scanned the piece of paper before speaking "He was drugged" Frog nodded "Muscles relaxant"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Tyler agreed to once more speak to the two whose finger prints appeared on the murder weapon.

Tosh sitting at the table in the dim room jiggle the chain of her cuffs. Sam walks in and sat down at the opposite side of the table "Miss Toshiko we found your prints along with on the murder weapon"

Tosh was completely dumbfounded "How did that happen? What was the murder weapon?" Sam eyed her closely "It was a gardening shovel, we found it in Torchwood" with a pause Sam continue "How did your finger prints get on that shovel?" Sam raised her voice she was starting to get irritated with the fact that she haven't found her murderer yet.

"Well" Tosh started "I bought this fichus tree a few days before, Ianto and I are close friends so he agreed to help me plant my tree in the front yard, none of us had a shovel of our own so we barrowed Torchwoods"

Ianto questioning went similar to Tosh's. Sam was starting to feel like this case may not be able to solve. She had no evidence to pin anyone, that's when Tyler came up to her in their office station.

"Sam I went back to the place where we found Jack and I got a foot print and tire tracks all we have to do is match them up" Tyler beamed proud of his accomplishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any torch wood characters, but there are my own made up characters that I used for the CSI members.

Author note: This is rated M for Violence, Language, and Male x Male content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After gathering all suspects, Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto, Martha, and John the CSI took all their shoes and photo's of their cars wheels. After comparing their shoes and tires to the photos of the murderers, they found their killer! They got him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dim interrogation room once more their murderer was sitting in a chair conferrable, arms in front of him hand cuffed, he looked very confident in himself.

Sam sat quietly in front of the cuffed man. Then she spoken to him "Ianto Jones, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Jack Harkness" she pulled out all her gather paper and baggy of items collected "Fiber from Jacks shirt matches the ones in your car, your tires matches the ones at the crime sean, your shoe print are the same as the ones next to Jacks burial ground and you forgot to whipped your finger prints from the murder weapon".

Ianto Smiles "Continue… Tell me why I did it"

Ianto was insane; he wanted her to tell him what she thought what happen that night. She lean back in her chair "All right what happen is you saw Jack and Martha flirting, you didn't like that at all, so you followed them to her home, that's when you saw them going at it, it piss you off you liked Martha and Jack had taken her from you. You hated Jack for sleeping with Martha so when Jack left her home you met up with him, drugged him and taken him out to the Mt. buried him then you severed his head".

Ianto Laugh at the woman, Sam couldn't believed he was laughing at her "You got some of it right, I'll give you that" stopping his laughter "This is how it really went you incompetent woman. Jack and I was discussing our "Relationship" in his office early that day, he admitted that he loved me just as I loved him, we agreed to meet later at the pub. Jack left first while I stayed to finish up some work, then I left to meet him. When I got there I notice he was flirting with a woman of no importance to me, he was leaving with this "Martha" so I followed him to see what he up to, and he was suppose to be with me anyways they got to house and screwed like rabid monkeys. I admit I was very piss he said he loved me and then he goes and fuck a slut! You don't do that. So I planned to make Jack feel as much pain as I felt, the only way I could make him feel. So yes I did wait till he left her house, drugged him, took him up the Mt. and killed him".

With a grin on his face Tyler and Sam escorting Ianto through the halls till Dr. Frog hoped out in front of them "He's alive! Jack is awake!"

They all ran down to the MD's lab including Ianto, and there was Jack awake, alive, and in one whole piece, all autopsy marks gone.

Ianto stoles over to Jack and kissed him then step back "You learn your lesson?"

Jack rub the back of his neck "Yeah, next time don't get caught"

The End


End file.
